


blasphemy

by fairyslush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: It's a threesome, M/M, this is just porn, very pretentious writing but that's the only way i can write porn, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: maybe kim doyoung is dumb.or maybe, maybe, he's about to be fucked dumb.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joongki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongki/gifts).



maybe it's the alcohol.

or _not_.

maybe doyoung is just _dumb_.

dumb like this dumbly big bed, so ornate and so soft and so dumb, so posh with its dumb thousand thread sheets and soft duvets filled with dumb phoenix feathers or _whatever._

_dumb._

but who cares, really. he's drunk— _tipsy_ , really, but he likes to exaggerate—one dress shirt close to being fully naked, held flush against a johnny that's hard and drunk and _dumb_ , fully exposed to taeyong who's teasing and drunk and so very, very dumb.

_dumb._

"prepped already?" johnny croons, dumbly (doyoung thinks), hand snaking from his waist down to his ass, two fingers prodding against his entrance. it's an easy push, what with taeyong and his dumb puppy eyes and dumb pouty lips begging him this morning to wear "a matching butt plug, doie!" because johnny has a surprise and maybe this is the surprise and—

"ah!" doyoung keens, loud and clear, johnny's fingers thrusting in oh-so- _suddenly_ , finding that sweet, sweet spot like that was he was born to do and rubbing—smartly, not dumbly, because he's had doyoung's body memorized for years.

"of _course_ he's prepped," taeyong answers, finger tapping the tip of doyoung's dick, and yes, doyoung has half the mind to tell him that _no_ , lee taeyong, dumb and smart and rich lee taeyong, my _dick_ is not a toy and—ah, ah! fuck this. "we don't have much time."

of course they _don't._ tomorrow, doyoung has a flight back to germany, to a business meeting his parents have lovingly arranged, partially because both his boyfriends (dumb, rich, _genius_ boyfriends) will be in europe too. tonight, they're in _london,_ fresh from a wine tasting (johnny's business, doyoung thinks he gets all the fun stuff. _unfair_.), canoodling in suits taeyong's dad has personally designed.

or what's left of the suits, at least, which is, frankly, not _much._

"not if he can't walk tomorrow," johnny teases, and doyoung would've protested louder if not for the fingers—three now—lovingly abusing his prostate, hitting all the right spots and making him see all the constellations.

or maybe those are just taeyong's eyes.

"hurry..."

tonight, doyoung is willing to admit defeat. again, back to the hypothesis—maybe he is dumb, _whatever,_ sure. the important thing is he has two boyfriends willing to fuck him senseless—fuck him _dumb—_ on this dumb big bed in this dumb big suite that is much too extravagant for all of this.

johnny chuckles. and then, he _bites_ , laves at that tight space connecting his neck to his clavicle, sucking and licking to soothe the blooming mark. quickly, he removes his fingers, and doyoung almost whines at the empty sensation, but johnny doesn't even give him time to breathe until that same hand is on his thigh, spreading his legs wide and pressing back so he's sumptuously exposed to a taeyong, a waiting and wanting and wanton taeyong, pretty eyes sparkling in delight and anticipation.

it's swift, and doyoung's back is dumbly and beautifully arched once johnny enters him, a clean entry in his dripping hole. johnny is big, almost painfully so, but doyoung likes— _loves_!—the stretch, the obscene fullness, the feeling of his breath being knocked out of his lungs once johnny bottoms out.

maybe he came a little.

or a _lot._

his legs are still shaking, weak despite the support of johnny's arms, but taeyong obviously doesn't care about that thing called a refractory period because his mouth is already on doyoung's dick, and doyoung already feels his other head hit the back of taeyong's throat and all he could really say is—

"fuck—what the fu—"

and he _can't_ even say it. because taeyong is dumb and glorious and grand and his mouth is a sinful warmth with no gag reflex so he's going to town, while johnny expertly dances into his ass like all of this was a choreographed mating dance.

and in the haze of it all, doyoung has the gall to ask the gods how he got so lucky, having two dumb boyfriends who love him like this, fuck him like this, like his body is a temple and this is their sunday worship.

and maybe, _maybe_ , doyoung is not a god, but a _choir_ singing praises, moaning until his throat is sore, his mouth dripping with drool as johnny thrusts and taeyong sucks and blows. and he's shaking, ecstatic, legs over taeyong's shoulders, arms reaching up and grasping the headboard over johnny's head. and maybe, maybe, heaven is near, heaven is _here_.

"i'm co—"

doyoung's herald is a broken sob, and he comes inside taeyong's dumb and holy mouth. taeyong swallows every single drop, before crawling upwards to place a chaste— _ha_!—kiss on his chapped lips and by god— _god_!—does doyoung feel holy.

johnny comes soon after, inside, like there was no other choice, and doyoung's eyes roll back at the warmth pooling inside his stomach, and he allows himself to drift off, fall unto johnny's strong chest, eyes fluttered close.

"isn't he just cute?" johnny kisses his cheek, rubbing his chest just before taeyong decides to make a pillow out of it. he hasn't pulled out yet, and doyoung thinks it's only proper—a decree, an obligation.

"he _is_ ," taeyong purrs, fingers twining with johnny's, right on the spot where doyoung's nipple is, and doyoung knows, despire the haze in his head, that that small, lewd, brush was on purpose. "i want to fuck him too."

maybe it's the alcohol.

or maybe doyoung is just _dumb,_ getting hard from that one thought, that one almost promise.

"look," soon, doyoung feels a hand stroking his hardening length, touches light and teasing _. taeyong._ "looks like he wants it too."

**Author's Note:**

> happiest birthday, kim! i gave this to you months ago but i decided to tweak it a bit and post it here too.
> 
> love you, and thank you for existing. 
> 
> this is only part 1 of your surprise.
> 
> xoxo  
> bella


End file.
